Si ahora lo causaste, ahora lo arreglas
by Sketch.Desolucion
Summary: Solo quiere irse sin siquiera voltear, pero no sabe que le espera algo más que solo la soledad y tristeza que piensa... por que Fairy Tail siempre estará para ella, en especial ese mal humorado mago mata dragones de hierro, aunque él haya causado todo.
1. Miedo

Este fic fue el primero que escribí de esta linda y curiosa parejita… y aún sigue en progreso.

Además prometí llenar este fandom de puro Gajeel y Levy, y lo cumpliré (más tarde que temprano, pero lo hare).

Cualquier Review (obvio con respeto) es bien recibido, inspiran a uno como no tienen idea.

Fairy Tail es de Hiro Mashima

* * *

**Aveces es bueno tener miedo**

Levy se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, se parecía a los curiosos muñecos que eran usados con los niños, esos que golpeas y vuelven a su posición, pero al contrario de lo divertido de esos muñecos ella no se quedaba en un mismo lugar pues daba débiles pasos, parecía que se caería en cualquier momento, en un momento se paró apoyándose en una pared cercana, se llevó una mano a sus cabellos azules, su rostro pálido y su inexpresiva expresión no sugería nada bueno.

_"¿Qué hare?, ¿Qué hare?, ¡Que hare!"_

La gente a su alrededor no parecía importarle mucho, solo murmuraban cosas como "¿no es ella un mago de fairy tail?" o "¿Qué le habrá pasado?" pero realmente nadie le ponía mucha atención, pero en su débil andar se topó con que una preciosa niña que le sonreía.

—Ten —Le extendió una hogaza de pan, Levy tardo un poco en reaccionar pero casi de inmediato sonrío y se agacho un poco para poner su mano encima de la cabecita de la menor.

—Gracias pero no es necesario —Rechazo no por mala educación; la ropa de la niña estaba rota y desgastada, dedujo entonces que la pequeña realmente no era de dinero y que tenía poco, la niña negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo más guardado, toma, te vez pálida, te hará bien — Levy dejo escapar un ligero suspiro, tomo el pan y le dio las gracias de inmediato con una sonrisa.

—De nada, me llamo Carolina, vivo aquí con unos amigos, si necesitas algo dime —La niña se alejó corriendo junto a otros alegres niños despidiéndose con la mano, Levy se quedó mirando el pan con una sonrisa, se quedó ahí parada un rato, el viento movía sus cabellos enredándolos más, fue entonces que sintió una gotas golpear su nariz y luego su frente, volteo la cabeza al cielo para confirmar la existencia de nubes grises y pesadas, tan pesadas que parecían ser de concreto.

—Todavía está lejos…—Murmuro al mismo tiempo que su sonrisa desaparecía de su rostro y junto con la lluvia las lágrimas empezaron a brotar, fue entonces cuando empezó a correr, pisaba los charcos de agua sin importarle si daba un mal paso y terminaba en una caída o que terminara manchada de lodo, la lluvia se intensifico empapando el pequeño y tembloroso cuerpo.

_"Soy una idiota, soy una idiota, solo escapare y no diré nada, solo iré por última vez al gremio, me iré sin decir adiós, solo me iré"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el gremio las gotas de lluvia hacían su trabajo colándose por pequeñas goteras y rebotando en el tejado, algunos ponían cubetas para evitar que el agua llegara al piso, aunque la mayoría le restaba importancia al asunto del clima.

— ¡Qué dices! —Natsu señalaba con su dedo cubierto de una sustancia pegajosa que también estaba esparcida por su rostro y ambas manos; al parecer era chocolate, sus ojos ardían y miraban a Erza que no se inmutaba por eso.

—Ya lo dije una vez y lo repetiré si es necesario ¡Gray gana este combate! —Erza alzaba la mano de un semi-desmayado, desnudo y sudoroso Gray que apenas podía mantener la conciencia debido al curry extra picante que había comido en grandes cantidades.

— ¡No es justo! ¡Exijo una revancha! —Natsu casi se subía a la mesa donde estaba Erza parada jalando a Gray que era tapado con una toalla por una sonrojada Juvia.

Lucy suspiraba a un lado, su cachete estaba pegado en la barra, tenía en su mano una cerveza que ni siquiera había probado y había llegado ahí a causa de Mirajane, era lo mismo siempre esos dos y su absoluta y absurda rivalidad, y Erza en vez de apagar el fuego le echaba más leña, sonrío, aun así estaba bien, pero por alguna razón había estado muy aburrida todo el día.

Algo hizo clic en su cabeza y se acordó de Levy, eso era, hace tiempo que no platicaba de su novela con ella, Levy había resultado ser una gran "editora" pues la ayudaba a corregir aspectos que se le pasaban y algunas otras cosillas, Lucy se levantó de su pereza ignorando la competición entre Erza y Natsu donde la primera tenía que comer toda clase de cosas amargas muy contrarias a los dulces y pasteles que acostumbraba y Natsu comía a duras pena el gran helado lleno de fresas que Wendy deseaba desde lejos.

Se dirigió entonces con Jet y Droy, ambos parecían deprimidos y solitarios sentados en una viejo sofá mirando al techo como la cosa más interesante del mundo, Lucy se acercó un poco dudosa.

— ¡Chicos! ¡Qué tal como les va! — Ambos solo emitieron una especie de sonido y alzaron apenas sus manos en un saludo muy cutre, Lucy arqueo una ceja pero no le dio mucha importancia

—Díganme han visto a Levy, no la he visto mucho en estos días —Droy y Jet no reaccionaron al nombre de Levy eso era extraño pensó Lucy, ellos nada más escuchaban el nombre de su hermosa compañera y ya sonreían como par de idiotas revoloteando.

—No… nosotros tampoco sabemos dónde está — contesta por fin Droy que se limitó a morder una pierna de pollo cubierta de salsa.

—Umm… bueno gracias chicos —Ellos no respondieron siguieron tal como estaban, Lucy entonces se percató de que realmente algo estaba pasando con Levy, era extraño, tal vez solo estaba exagerando, aunque no podía evitar historias de un triángulo amoroso que terminaba mal entre los tres, suspiro, ella y su mente de escritora.

— ¡Lucy! ¡Amiga me puedo tomar la cerveza que dejaste! —Lucy escucho a una Cana casi ebria que pedía la cerveza olvidada de su rubia amiga, ella aprobó con la cabeza y Cana no espero para beberla de un solo sorbo.

Lucy se acercó de nuevo a la barra donde Cana reía con un ebrio Elfman que repetía "No es de hombres perder ante una mujer en cuestión de bebidas", Lucy se desparramo de nuevo en la vieja madera de la barra.

_"Me pregunto, ¿Por qué Levy-chan ha estado tan ausente últimamente?, Ah… me siento mal conmigo misma por no saber qué pasa con ella"_

Sintió entonces una presencia pesada ponerse a su lado, miro con el rabillo del ojo, era nada menos que Gajeel y su amargura en máxima potencia.

—Conejita deberías saber que mañana canto otra vez —La voz ruda y pesada de Gajeel la hizo levantar la cabeza, frunció el ceño, sabía que significaba eso, Gajeel la había agarrado oficialmente de bailarina contra su voluntad.

—Mi nombre es Lucy, L-U-C-Y, ¿No es difícil de recordar verdad? —Lucy se cabreaba con los raros nombres que le ponían en el gremio y "conejita o coneja" no eran la excepción

—Como quieras coneja, C-O-N-E-J-A —Se burló sin sonreír llevándose un jarrón de cerveza a la boca, Lucy sintió humo escaparse de las orejas, a decir verdad Gajeel nunca discutía con ella, ¿A qué venía esa actitud tan pesada?

Pero antes que pudiera preguntarle de esa actitud, un trueno rezumbo, algunos le prestaron atención, otros siguieron a lo suyo como Wendy que comía el helado que un derrotado Natsu había dejado.

Mirajane se incomodó con el ambiente, miro alrededor, todo parecía estar bien, se llevó una mano al mentón de forma pensativa, algo faltaba, si estaba segura, miro pero no encontró nada, se rindió, seguramente era por la tormenta.

El gremio parecía ser el de siempre, pero justo cuando Juvia se disponía a robarle un beso a un adormecido Gray debido a una puesta echa con Mavarok que junto a los demás que se reían a expendas del pobre y casi inconsciente chico de hielo, la puerta se abrió haciendo un sonido chillante, la mayoría volteo a ver pero antes que pudieran decir algo un estruendo sonido de algo cayéndose hizo que Lucy gritara junto con otros el nombre de la chica de cabellos azules que yacía en el suelo mojada y desmayada.

* * *

Gracias por leer

Perdón por alguna falta ortográfica o de coherencia


	2. Egoísta

Antes que nada muchas gracias por su apoyo, sus reviews y alertas me alientas a continuar, sé que el primer capítulo fue corto (este también…*se deprime*), y para mi asombro dejo dudas, yo pensé que sería obvia… pero al parecer no.

Fairy Tail no me pertenece, todos los derechos de Hiro Mashima

Ya saben un Review siempre alienta a uno, dudas, sugerencias, apoyo, están muy bien.

* * *

**Egoísta tú, egoísta yo.**

Había sido un caos, Mirajane se tentó en usar su poder pues la mayoría abarrotaba la puerta cerrada la cual conducía a la enfermería del lugar y en donde se encontraba Levy junto con Wendy, Lucy y Charle, pero todo se calmó gracias a Erza que no perdonaría un desorden como ese en el gremio, basto una amenaza y una mirada asesina para que todos regresaran a lo que hacían con cierto temor.

Mirajane se adentró entonces a la habitación, realmente todos estaban preocupados por Levy, ¿Pero qué había pasado?, era la duda que todos tenían, pero ahora estaban bien con saber que la pequeña maga descansaba en la enfermería fuera de peligro.

—Chicas ¿Cómo va todo? —Pregunto Mirajane notando como el escuálido cuerpo de Levy respiraba pausadamente dormida en una cama de sábanas blancas.

—Estará bien, no le paso nada grave, seguramente se desmayó por la gripe que tiene, pero la cure en un instante, solo necesita descansar — Hablo Wendy que recibía una palmadita de "bien hecho" por Charle en la cabeza.

Lucy miraba a la maga dormida, ¿Qué hacía ella corriendo en medio de una tormenta? ¿Por qué había estado tan ausente los últimos días?

—Mirajane ¿Piensas lo mismo que yo? —Hablo Lucy mirando a la mujer de cara aniñada, la mujer de clase S pensó con seriedad, tenía de seguro las mismas dudas que Lucy y de seguro el resto del gremio.

—Dudo lo mismo que tú, ¿Qué hacía la pequeña Levy corriendo bajo la tormenta?, además ella es muy precavida, una sombrilla por lo menos llevara consigo—Mirajane agarro una silla y se sentó alrededor de una mesa redonda de madera vieja, las demás la imitaron.

—Es cierto no traía nada más con ella —Hablo la infantil voz de Wendy que estiraba los brazos en la mesa.

— ¿Sera que alguien la perseguía? — Cuestiono Lucy a las chicas que se alarmaron por ello

—Puede que, pero eso no explica por qué corría sin nada más en la lluvia, además no tiene heridas físicas… que extraño —Mirajane fruncía la boca y cruzaba los brazos, además Levy no era tan débil como ella afirmaba

—Es cierto… —Lucy hablo despacio por alguna razón temía despertar a Levy que dormía al parecer sin incomodarle el ruido de la lluvia y de los truenos.

De repente la puerta se abrió y las tres se pararon de inmediato debido a esa brusca acción, era nada menos que Erza que cargaba debajo de un brazo a Natsu y del otro a Gajeel, ambos con chichones y sangre escurriendo por todo el cuerpo.

— ¿Pero qué rayos paso? —Lucy se desesperó, es que esos tipos no podían estar en paz, y justo a ahora que tenían el asunto con Levy

—Natsu empezó a golpear a Gajeel después de que hablaron, no sé qué se hayan dicho pero ahora los dos están así debido a que desobedecieron mis órdenes de no más jaleo por el día de hoy así que les tuve que dar un pequeño castigo a ambos

A Wendy y Lucy se les escurrió una gotita, para ser un pequeño castigo ambos parecían que luchaban por permanecer vivos.

—Bueno Erza creo que debiste ser menos estricta, creo que Natsu perdió un diente esta vez

Hablo Mirajane sonriendo haciendo sonrojar a Erza que solo hizo un tierno puchero, la chica con armadura deposito con brusquedad a los chicos cada uno en una respectiva cama, pues para ser la enfermería era algo común pues en vez de camillas solo eran cuatro camas repartidas en la habitación y del otro lado la mesa redonda y lo necesario para un tratamiento de curación básico pues si era algo realmente grave tenían que ir con la curandera odia humanos.

Wendy curo a ambos chicos como pudo, incluso hizo aparecer un diente nuevo para Natsu, la chica quedo cansada así que se acomodó en una silla para dormir para descansar un poco.

—Erza-san le agradecería que no los dañara tanto, sé que a veces pueden ser escandalosos pero eso es parte del gremio —Wendy reprendió a Erza sin querer hacerlo, ahora Erza juzgaba sus acciones pero chasqueo la lengua es que esos dos la habían sacado de quicio pues estaba por ganarle a Elfman en "fuercitas" y habían apostado nada menos que 200,000, J lo necesario para una armadura nueva.

Erza se retiró con una brillo malicioso en los ojos, estaba segura que ahora podía sacarle a un agotado Elfman mucho más dinero. Unos escasos minutos después Mirajane igual se fue alegando que estaba segura que Erza dejaría a su hermano mayor sin dinero y no quería tener a un hermano deprimido por haber perdido contra una mujer y no ser un "verdadero hombre".

Así que solo quedaron Lucy y una cansada Wendy que termino por dormirse en la silla y que fue llevada por Charle volando a la cama más alejada de las cuatro, Lucy río bajo pues la enfermería se había llenado en una abrir y cerrar de ojos.

El silencio reino entonces, aunque solo en cuestión de voces pues la lluvia no parecía cesar, Lucy miro un viejo reloj colgado en la pared, las manecilla pequeña se situaban en el 5 y la larga en el 3, Lucy miro la ventana realmente no parecía que el panorama hubiera cambiado mucho desde hace horas, las nubes parecían pesadas como el mármol, aunque eran teñidas de un gris oscuro, los truenos parecían haberse calmado y la lluvia cesaba lentamente mientras Lucy divagaba en sus pensamientos, Charle parecía hacer lo mismo.

De repente Charle abrió los ojos más de lo normal, dudosa se llevó una patita al mentón.

—Lucy creo que… he tenido una visión —Lucy se exalto, la había sacado de su mente y luego con eso, no era normal que Charle le contara sobre sus visiones.

La pequeña gata se relajó un poco, y miro a Lucy que esperaba con ansías que hablara —Y en esa visión esta Levy-san… —Charle parecía dudar lo que decía, no estaba segura, suspiro, tal vez solo su poder le jugaba una mala pasada.

— ¿Levi-chan? Pero que has visto… —Charle dudo, Lucy no quería parecer demasiado desesperada pero no podía evitarlo quería saber qué cosa había pasado en la mente de Charle.

—No… no estoy segura de esto, creo que no podré decirte Lucy, es que es muy confuso, esperare un poco más, si tengo otra premonición parecida no dudare en decírtelo —Lucy se desplomo, las ansías la carcomía.

Un pequeño gruñido hizo a los dos olvidarse del asunto y voltearon a ver de dónde provenía, nada menos que Natsu que sacaba chispa de los ojos, se sentó con dificultad en la cama y miro la habitación para encontrar a Gajeel durmiendo en la cama de alado, nada más diferencio que era él se levantó con toda la intención de golpearlo contra el pero Lucy fue más rápida y encerró a Natsu en Horologium.

—Sácame de aquí Lucy debo hacer pagar a Gajeel… él dice —Horologium repetía lo que el enfurecido Natsu gritaba pero que nadie podía escuchar, Lucy golpeo el vidrio de Horologium.

—Cálmate quieres, no sé qué te haya echo Gajeel, de seguro alguna tontería entre los dos — Lucy vio como Natsu sacaba fuego de la boca y gruñía

—No, no es ninguna tontería, ese idiota merece morir ¡Gajeel!... él dice —Horologium hablaba calmado muy diferente a como en realidad se escuchaban los gruñidos del mata dragones.

Lucy arqueo una ceja, miro a Charle que se llevaba de nuevo una pata a su pequeño mentón, sería que tal vez… estuviera relacionado con lo de Levy.

— ¿Por qué quieres matarlo Natsu? ¿No se supone que somos del mismo gremio? —Pregunto Lucy seria esperando ver una reacción de confusión en Natsu, que solo rugió fuego hacia el cristal del refinado reloj.

—Te lo diré cuando me dejes salir y matar a Gajeel… él dice — Lucy suspiro, miro a Natsu que seguía sacando humo y fuego

— ¿Puedes aguantar un poco más por favor Horologium? —El reloj asintió con los ojos, Lucy sonrío

—Gracias y… no repitas nada de lo que diga por favor — Lucy termino de dar la orden y miro a Charle que se había colocado alado del cuerpo durmiente de Levy pero luego se fue junto con la durmiente Wendy pues quería darle un poco de privacidad a ambas ya que Levy parecía reaccionar.

—Levy-chan ¿estás despierta ya? —Lucy se sentó en las mullidas sabanas en el borde de la cama, observo a Levy que abría los ojos lentamente, espero que se incorporara y noto como ella abría los ojos sorprendida iba a hablar cuando Lucy la interrumpió

— ¿Por qué estás aquí?, porque te desmayaste apenas entraste al gremio… dime Levy-chan que ocurre —Levy se sorprendió apretó sus puños, no pensó que eso pasaría, solo quería verlos una última vez e irse.

— ¿Alguien te perseguía? ¿Has sido amenazada? ¿No puedes… —Lucy se calló al ver las lágrimas de Levy caer por su rostro siempre alegre.

—Yo... yo… solo quería irme y no implicarlos… —Levy hablaba tartamudeando debido a su llanto.

Lucy se sintió impotente, pero no dejo que ese sentimiento se apoderara de ella, agarro amabas manos de la maga de cabellos azules y le sonrío con decisión.

— ¡Levy-chan! ¡Sabes muy bien que siempre estaremos juntos en cualquier cosa! ¡Todos, yo, tú, siempre podremos contar con el otro! ¡No importa el problema siempre, siempre podrás vencerlo junto a nosotros! —Lucy se contagió de las lágrimas de Levy, por alguna razón se le hacían demasiado tiernas y sinceras, soltó sus manos y le ofreció ambos brazos con una sonrisa.

Levy se aventó a los brazos extendidos de Lucy y la abrazo fuertemente, lloro fuertemente logrando despertar del todo a Gajeel que ya comenzaba a abrir los ojos debido a la voz de Lucy, Gajeel identifico el olor de Lucy, y luego el de Levy, cerró los ojos, fingiría que dormía un rato más.

"_¿Por qué?, como pude ser tan ciega, pensando que alejarme era la solución, ellos siempre me han apoyado, son mi todo, moriría por ellos y ellos por mí "_

Levy se daba cuenta de su error, había mojado ya la blusa de su amiga con las lágrimas saladas que emanaban de sus rojos ojos, paso un rato más así y se separó de ella, entonces la miro a los ojos con una débil sonrisa.

—Gracias Lu-chan, eres una verdadera amiga, gracias por abrirme los ojos —Lucy se sorprendió de sus palabras, Levy se separó del todo de su amiga y miro la delicada lluvia caer sobre los techos de magnolia, suspiro una bocanada de aire, cerró los ojos y los abrió de pronto viendo la figura de su amiga, abrió la boca con confianza, no debía temer, los tenía a todos, a casi todos…

—Estoy embarazada

* * *

Si, bueno, no era nada del otro mundo, como dije, me sorprendió que nadie lo dedujera, yo pensé "Oh, vamos será obvio, te dirán que eres muy obvia con que Levy está embarazada", Y bueno… dirán también "¿Embarazada?, ¿solo eso?, que banal", pero vamos que ahí está el trama de porque Levy se quiso ir, no es fácil y menos lo que le sucedió… y si Gajeel anda implicado.

Además que sucede con Natsu, ¿Sabra lo de Levy o no?, bueno si quieren saberlo espero el próximo capitulo.

Por último perdón por alguna falta de ortografía o incoherencia en los tiempos, trato de que sea una narración coherente en todo lo posible, pero a veces se me van detalles.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado.


End file.
